Search systems provided on a user's computing device, such as on a desktop screen, have traditionally been difficult for the user to navigate. Even more, some of these systems are limited to searching local documents only. When using a traditional-type search box on a user's desktop, the user may not find success the first few times of use, and thus will give up and not think about using it the next time that user desires to perform a search. Because of the wide range of domains available for a user to search, search results using these types of systems can be irrelevant to the user's intent, which may cause the user to abandon this search function.
Search functions exist on the Internet, such as search engines that search for web documents and websites based on a search query. Further, some e-mail systems have a search function to search for e-mails in that system based on a keyword query. However, each of these search systems is separate and is capable of searching only one domain (e.g., web, e-mails), and requires the user to perform multiple searches in each system.